Generally, polarization conversion systems (PCS) may be used for three dimensional (3D) projection as described in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,455 and U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0225236, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. PCSs may be used with one or more projectors in a 3D projection system. One attribute of projection systems is the throw ratio, which may be the approximate distance from projector-to-screen divided by the screen width. In cinema theaters, throw ratios may typically vary from approximately 0.9 to greater than 5. Other applications, such as home or office projection systems, may have even lower throw ratios. As throw ratio decreases, the component size for a PCS system may increase, possibly resulting in less cost-effective, manufacturable, and/or saleable sizes.